A Inconveniência Etílica
by Lab Girl
Summary: Cena perdida do 7x20 - o que aconteceu no quarto do Sheldon depois que Amy o amparou até lá.


**Título: A Inconveniência Etílica**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 7a temporada, cena perdida, humor, romance  
**Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 7x20 _The Realtionship Diremption,_ álcool e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
**Resumo:** Cena perdida do 7x20 - o que aconteceu no quarto do Sheldon depois que Amy o amparou até lá.

**N/A 1:** Mais uma ceninha perdida que eu não podia deixar passar. Nada de mais, só a minha ideia do que pode ter acontecido entre Shamy naquele quarto. Nada de coito, fãs tarados xD (pelo menos ainda) mas algo para nos divertir enquanto o próximo episódio não vem.

Espero que aqueles que lerem, divirtam-se um pouquinho.

**N/A 2:** Para quem se interessar e quiser conhecer um pouco mais das minhas fanfics Shamy, posto principalmente no fórum Need For Fic (fórum brasileiro de fanfics de todos os gêneros). Para ter acesso às histórias e aos chats, basta se cadastrar, fazer uma breve mensagem de apresentação e responder as boas vindas para a conta ser liberada. O endereço é fácil de encontrar pelo Google, basta digitar Need For Fic. E para quem quiser seguir minhas atualizações, meu twitter é _LabGirl_ e minha página no facebook é www*.facebook*/*labgirl447 (sem os *, claro!).

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Quarto vazio!"

_Toc toc toc_

"Quarto vazio"

_Toc toc toc_

"Quarto vazio!"

_Toc toc toc_

"Se alguém disser _entre_ eu vou surtar" um Sheldon com a cabeça cheia de vinho murmura para a namorada.

Os dois levam a mão à maçaneta ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de zonzo, Sheldon é mais rápido e consegue abrir a porta primeiro.

Eles entram no quarto, Amy logo atrás dele. Com os passos cambaleantes, Sheldon tropeça antes de conseguir chegar à cama.

Amy o ampara depressa, levando-o na direção correta. Rindo, ele a puxa consigo e os dois caem sobre o colchão macio, ela por cima dele. Seus rostos ficam muito próximos.

"De acordo com a nova seção do Contrato de Relacionamento: _Beijo de Boa Noite_..." Sheldon murmura antes de lançar os lábios contra os da namorada.

Amy é pega de surpresa, mas não é de desperdiçar a oportunidade. O contato não é só bem vindo, como diferente das outras vezes. Provavelmente é o álcool agindo, mas Sheldon simplesmente se supera desta vez, sugando os lábios dela com vontade.

Alguns segundos - ou minutos? - depois, Amy se afasta, ofegante, tirando o cabelo do rosto _"Hoo!"_ ela exclama. Esse foi o melhor beijo de todos até agora.

Ela tenta se recompor, afinal, Sheldon está bêbado e precisa descansar. Então se levanta de cima dele, desamassando a roupa.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele sorri. "Acho que esta cama pode aguentar duas pessoas…" e então aperta os olhos, concentrando-se "Espera, espera… estou calculando quanto peso ela consegue suportar… não! Droga! Eu não consigo calcular, os números estão dançando na minha cabeça" Sheldon ri sozinho olhando para cima.

Preocupada com o bem estar dele, Amy chama o chama à razão. "Ok, não importa. Ela aguenta o seu peso e agora é melhor se deitar e descansar. Você bebeu um pouco demais."

"E estava bom" ele estala a língua. "Suco de uva fermentado. Delícia!"

Amy o empurra gentilmente contra o colchão.

Sheldon ri feito bobo. "A sua boca também tem gosto de suco de uva fermentado. Eu gosto disso" ele diz, olhando para ela com olhos vidrados.

Amy sorri, encabulada. Ele então puxa o suéter dela, quase arrancando-o do corpo da namorada. "Veeeem deitar comigo!"

Ela sente a tentação, mas sabe que precisa resistir. "Sheldon, é melhor você dormir."

"Não posso dormir de roupa" ele diz. "Hoje é dia do pijama azul. Eu preciso do meu pijama azul!"

"Tudo bem, eu pego pra você" ela diz, levantando-se e indo direto ao armário dele. "Aqui está" Amy pega o pijama azul e, quando se vira para ele, Sheldon está todo embolado com a cabeça dentro da camiseta e um braço saindo pela gola.

Ela se aproxima para livrá-lo da armadilha em forma de tecido. "Deixa eu te ajudar."

Ela o auxilia a tirar a camiseta e volta-se para pegar o pijama sobre a cama; quando torna a olhar para ele, Sheldon está deitado, erguendo os quadris e puxando as calças para baixo, quase junto com a cueca.

Amy sente o rosto ruborizar e leva a mão à boca. "Sh-Sheldon… eu acho que…"

"Ah! A deliciosa sensação de liberdade!" ele sorri, vitorioso, atirando a calça no chão.

Amy estende o pijama com uma das mãos, a outra ainda sobre a boca, tentando não ver demais e, ao mesmo tempo, dando uma espiada básica.

Sheldon pega o pijama e gira as peças acima da cabeça. _"Ihá!"_

Amy se assusta. Ele joga a camisa do pijama para o ar. Ela fica sem saber direito o que fazer.

"Eu acho que já vou indo" ela diz, dirigindo-se à porta.

"Não vá!" Sheldon exclama num lamento.

Ela se volta para ele e percebe os olhos marejados, o beicinho trêmulo. Sheldon está prestes a chorar. Agora ele está com o edredom cobrindo da cintura para baixo.

"Sheldon… você quer que eu fique?" ela pergunta, toda derretida.

"Claro. Quem vai me contar uma história pra dormir?"

"Ah…" ela suspira, frustrada.

"Pegue aquele livro de piadas lá na sala."

"Que livro de piadas?" ela franze a testa sem conseguir se lembrar de nenhuma publicação do tipo na casa do namorado.

"O livro de Geologia, tolinha" ele sorri, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se fosse óbvio.

Balançando a cabeça, Amy retorna à sala e pega o tal livro sob olhares curiosos dos amigos. "Ele quer que eu leia pra ele dormir."

Leonard meneia a cabeça, já conhecendo as esquisitices do colega de apartamento.

Entrando novamente no quarto do namorado, Amy o encontra vestido na camisa do pijama pelo avesso.

"Sheldon…" ela começa, pensando em oferecer-se para ajudá-lo a vestir corretamente a peça. Porém, ele nem lhe dá tempo.

Batendo a mão no colchão, bem ao lado dele, Sheldon sorri. "A Cosmopolitan deste mês dá _21 Ideias Para Quebrar A Cama. _Podemos fazer a experiência."

Amy se aproxima da cama, parando bem ao lado dele. "Sheldon, você sabe que isso é um eufemismo para 21 maneiras diferentes de copular, certo?"

"Bazinga!" ele faz cócegas na cintura dela.

Amy ri, afastando as mãos nervosas dele.

"Certo, hora da história" ela senta na beirada da cama e abre o livro sobre o colo. "A superfície do geoide é mais irregular do que o elipsoide de revolução usado habitualmente para aproximar a forma do planeta, mas consideravelmente mais suave do que a própria…"

A risada de Sheldon a interrompe. "Geoide!" Ele torna a gargalhar. "Que palavra engraçada."

"Acho que sim" Amy dá de ombros, tentando retomar a leitura, "consideravelmente mais suave do que a própria superfície física terrestre. Enquanto que esta última varia entre os…"

"Geooooide!" Sheldon faz uma voz absurdamente grave, brincando com a palavra antes de cair novamente na risada.

"Pensei que quisesse uma história para dormir" Amy suspira, fechando o livro.

"Esse livro tem figuras?" ele pergunta feito criança, puxando o exemplar do colo de Amy. "Oh, tem! Muitos geoides" Sheldon gargalha histericamente.

Após mais cinco minutos de gargalhadas, ele acaba apagando abraçado ao livro de Geologia. Amy aproveita o momento para sair de fininho do quarto.

Ela para no corredor ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo antes de voltar à sala, onde agora se encontram apenas Leonard e Penny.

"Sheldon finalmente dormiu. Eu vou indo. Boa noite" ela se despede, pegando a bolsa no sofá antes de ir embora.

* * *

**Algumas horas depois, no quarto…**

_Deixe seu recado após o bip._

"Stephen Hawking, é o Sheldon de novo. Você não me atende… deve estar muito ocupado às 3 da manhã, eu suponho. Não importa. Eu ainda o considero o maior físico da atualidade."

_Deixe seu recado após o bip._

"Sou eu de novo. Perdi mesmo o sono. Estou pensando num nome para a nossa dupla de combate ao crime. Ainda não encontrei nenhum. Mas acho que poderemos ter o nosso próprio seriado!"

_Deixe seu recado após o bip._

"Eu já contei que agora beijo garotas?"

* * *

**~ tbbt ~**

* * *

**Ah, se beija! ;)**


End file.
